It is often necessary to fuse two bone regions together to repair a fracture or to fuse a joint. One type of device used to fuse two bone regions is a bone screw than is threaded into the bone regions with a bone screw driver by a physician. Because the size and orientation of the bone regions that need to be fused can vary greatly, the bone screws are designed in varying lengths and diameters. For any particular bone fusing procedure, the size of the bone screw must be chosen properly so as to maximize the stability of the bone regions after they are fused together, and to minimize the irritation adjacent to the area where the bone screw has been inserted.
Often the physician is provided with a container that contains a plurality of alternatively sized bone screws. With this system, the physician can select the bone screw from the container that is appropriate for the procedure being performed.
It should be noted that it is important to keep the bone screw sterile. Accordingly, it is desired to minimize human contact with the bone screw prior to insertion into the bone regions.